The Alien Skull on the Human Body
by Stitch54
Summary: What happens when a Alien skull is found at a crime scene and UNIT is called in to help the Bones team investigate, but do they need help aswell? Knowledge of BOTH shows is advisable. Please read and review. COMPLETE-EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**:** I own neither of these tv shows**_

_**Authors Note: Please excuse bad spelling ('k' key doesn't always work) and lack of updates (in GCSE year)**_

_**Set before 'Goop on the Girl' in the 5th season of Bones **__**and after Fourth series of Doctor Who but before 'The End of Time' episodes.**_

**_Also, if you have no clue of what Doctor Who is or Bones, please google them so you know what I am on about._**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Bones!", Booth exclaimed, "All I need you to do is look after Parker while I go to this dull meeting on Saturday".

Temperance Brennan look at him while she considered the request. The meeting was rather important, and it seemed Rebecca was being her usual self and being stubborn to as when Booth could and couldn't have Parker. They were on their way to a crime scene when he brought up this argument. He himself was worried once about the damaging effects on Parker being around decomposing bodies. "Well, I suppose Angela could keep him busy with face paints again".

"Thanks Bones. It will help a lot".

The body they were on their way to see was reported to be 'alien' like, and had been found in a dumpster at the back of a Chinese Takeaway. Aliens were not unusual anymore and were very believable after all the events in London and when the planets were moved with all the Daleks. Hodgins had become the source of attention for a while as they all at the Jeffersonian finally could believe all his paranoid theories now.

"Here we are", Booth announced, as they drove into a parking lot full of FBI vans and agents.

As they got out of the car they were greeted by a man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing shades. "We need Dr. Brennan to confirm something alongside it being murder or not", he said urgently.

"Why?", Booth asked, confusion spread across his face.

"Just take a look for yourselves".

"It's a bit weird" Booth said as they were led across the lot, just out of the agent's range of hearing.

"What is?", Dr. Brennan asked.

"The ponytail. It's not right for men to have their hair tied back".

"Well it is practical".

"Yes, but it's still freaky".

When they reached their destination they were confronted by a dumpster with bodily fluids dripping out from the joints of the metal casing, and a stench which was not normal for decomposing bodies. As Brennan and Booth looked into the dumpster they could see what the agent meant.

The body was a mangled mess and defiantly human with flies and maggots crawling all over it, but the decomposing hands were holding a skull. As Dr. Brennan took a closer look at the held skull she was faced with the reason behind her confirming the something else. "The skull isn't human or any creature of Earth", she managed to say.

"An alien then?", Booth questioned.

"Yes", she said worryingly.

"Why are you worried then? It's an alien. An unidentified being. Fun for Hodgins".

"Booth you know just as well as I do what this means"

He looked at her. His expression changed from that of excitement to that of seriousness. "Hey you", he shouted at the agent with the pony tail as he turned back round to face them, "You're going to have to call in U.N.I.T. Dr. Brennan confirms 'Not of this Earth'".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Told you we weren't alone in the universe", Hodgins said as the body and dumpster were brought into the Jeffersonian followed by a procession of FBI agents to be kept safe until U.N.I.T arrived to examine the alien skull before they could access the body.

"You proved that to us when we were moved across space", Angela said to him.

All the squints had been moved into various offices and put under watch as U.N.I.T had asked the FBI to do so as there was a fear the truth would 'escape'. Cam, Angela, Jack, and Dr. Sweets had been put in Dr. Brennan's office, and could see most of the goings on.

"Weren't Dr. Brennan and Booth on their way to this", Cam said aloud.

"Yeah", Dr. Sweets replied.

"So where are they?", Angela said what they were all thinking.

Just then there was a loud commotion outside and Booth and Dr. Brennan were seen outside being led, or more like being forced into her office by FBI agents dressed in complete black with shades and very large silver guns. "Oy!", Booth shouted, "I am FBI aswell. You don't have to do this!".

All the squints turned round to see the partners pushed in and the door shut behind them. "Sweetie! Are you alright?", Angela said as she ran over to help her friend get up as the two had fallen over with the force of the push.

"Yes, I am fine, but Booth's friends were a bit on the violent side", she replied.

"Told you Booth", Jack said as he helped the rattled Booth up, "Told you the FBI kept secrets, even from their agents"

"No Hodgins. I know about these guys. They come when the security might be threatened, and seeing as Bones and I are witnesses, they think it is best to keep us away from the public so not to arouse suspicion."

They all walked back over to the sofas and sat down and all started to reveal what they knew. Brennan and Booth told the others about the crime scene and Jack revealed all his conspiracy theories about U.N.I.T. "Well I hope this is over soon", Cam announced, "there is a body out there we need to identify".

"We know Cam", Brennan said.

The team were kept waiting for two hours, wondering and trying to figure this out, but to no avail. Then they heard a sound that went right through them. A wheezing noise. They all got up and ran over to the windows in the office to see where the sound was coming from. To the astonishment of the team a Blue Box materialized on the working platform, out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Life was a bit different for Martha Jones now after facing Davros and the Daleks. U.N.I.T. was still short of staff and her knowledge was being continually praised and counted on. Last week she had been promoted to 'Head of Extraterrestrial Knowledge', as her experiences with the Doctor seemed to be very helpful in this career path.

She had just received a phone call from Washington and they required her assistance in solving a murder. _Why do they need me to help solve a murder? They have the best forensic anthropologist in the world_, she thought to herself on the plane she was on.

This plane was quite fast and had left a very unhappy business man back in London as his plane was the fastest, and the requirement for it from U.N.I.T. was much larger than his holiday plans.

As it touched down in Washington, Martha was greeted by a large procession of FBI agents and other American U.N.I.T. staff. She felt like the queen getting off, salutes and a car waiting for her. "I could get used to this", she said quietly to herself as she approached the car.

"Mam", a man dressed in U.N.I.T. dress said as she reached the car.

"At ease soldier", she told him, as she entered the vehicle and he followed.

"Dr. Jones. A body was found earlier today and a head of non-terrestrial origins was found with it. We need you to confirm the race of the skull and help the FBI in its investigation", he explained to her, as the car drove off at high speed with 'blues and twos' blasting out.

"You're name please?", she asked.

"Captain Jason Hardy, Dr. Jones"

"Thank you. Captain Hardy, can you please tell me the destination of which we are heading to?"

"We are destined for the Jeffersonian".

Martha Jones was preceded through the big glass doors of the Jeffersonian carrying her bag full of equipment, to find a place she thought would be full to the brim of scientists, to be only confronted with silence and guards at every entrance.

"This way please Dr. Jones", Captain Hardy showed her pointing towards a platform in the middle of the lab, where a large garbage dumpster was located.

"Captain Hardy, where are all the other scientists?"

"You are the only one in the field Dr. Jones with this sort of experience. The others have been removed so as not to disturb the body and not to let the situation escape to the press", he said as she approached the dumpster.

What Martha found in the dumpster shocked her, "I have never seen any aliens with this facial structure". The skull had one eyeball socket and two nasal cavities, one either side of the eyeball socket which took up most of the face. The skull was also long and came to a point at the back of the head. "I afraid I'm going to have to call reinforcements Captain Hardy", she said.

He gave her a nod as he knew who she meant. He picked up his cell phone and speed dialled his commanding officer. "Dr. Jones is calling in Code Nine. Repeat Code Nine. The Doctor is on his way".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Behave!", the Doctor shouted at the TARDIS as it passing through the time vortex. He had just finished an adventure where he was chased right across a planet by a three headed cockroach until he got back to the TARDIS. He was just trying to find a safe place to land now so he could take a nap to build back up his energy levels again.

The TARDIS landed with a thump in 21st century London in a back street. The Doctor collapsed back onto the console chair, spread out and closed his eyes for a power nap. He gave out a huge sigh which echoed around the TARDIS.

He then reflected upon his adventure, when a thought took hold in his mind. How lonely he was. He had just lost Donna to a biological metacrisis, Rose back to Pete's Universe, Sarah Jane back to her business, and Jack and Martha, along with Mickey back to the real world. _Oh well_, he thought, _they all have better things and lives to get back to. _

As this held him in thought, the mobile which Martha gave him started to ring. This automatically snapped him out of his trance, as he rushed to pick up the phone.

"Hello", he answered.

"Doctor, its Martha. I need your help", a voice said on the other end.

"I am on my way Martha", he said as he programmed the TARDIS into flight, "Where, when and why?"

"The Jeffersonian, Washington, December 2009, I need you to help me with a alien problem"

"On my way", he said as hung up and the TARDIS materialised on the lab platform.

Martha watched as the blue POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX door opened and out stepped a familiar face: the Doctor. "Doctor" she said directing his gaze towards her.

"Martha Jones", he said as they embraced a hug, "What alien problem", he said as he looked around the empty Jeffersonian building.

"This one", she said taking him over to the dumpster.

He took out his glasses and looked into the container, and that was when he found Martha's alien problem. A decomposing human body holding an alien skull. "Ah".

"So now what do we do?", a man dressed in U.N.I.T. uniform, the Doctor didn't notice at first asked.

"You are?", the Doctor also asked.

"Captain Jason Hardy sir", he said as he saluted the Doctor, noticing his dislike for it, "It is a privilege Doctor, to finally meet you".

"Well Captain, I suggest you let out Dr. Brennan and her team so they can start to help me and Dr. Jones figure this out".

"But sir. Security is at risk here", Captain Hardy pointed out to the Doctor.

"Yes, I know. I ensure you Captain that if any of them leak this out I will go back in time and bring them to you", he said, which seemed to calm the Captain down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In Dr. Brennan's office, the team could not believe what they just saw appear in front of them. Out of this box stepped a man in a brown suit with trainers, who then embraced a hug from a dark skinned woman who had obviously arrived when they were not watching. She then showed him to the dumpster which was just out of the teams view.

"What was that?", Booth said loudly.

"I think I know" Jack answered, and everyone turned to him for the answer. "After the Earth was moved, and returned, there were reports from observatories describing a blue box like that pulling the earth home. Also, if you dive deep enough into the internet, there are reports of a man called the Doctor. He is a man who appears throughout time when the earth is in trouble. I think that is him because it is reported the box belongs to him".

"Well that is impressive Jack", Cam said as they all turned back to the goings on outside to find the man supposedly the 'Doctor' and the woman, along with a man in military dress coming towards them.

The whole team simultaneously stepped back as the three approached the office. The military figure stepped forward and addressed the guards guarding the door. They let him pass along with the other two and the double glass doors opened. The entered and the military man spoke. "Which one of you is Dr. Brennan?"

Dr. Brennan stepped forward from her team, "I am".

But before any of the intruders could respond, Booth pulled her back and asked, "Who wants to know".

"I am Captain Hardy, and the Doctor and Dr. Jones here need your help in solving the case up there", he said as he indicated towards the dumpster.

"Hah", Jack burst out, "U.N.I.T. needs our help".

"Um no", the Doctor said, "I need your help and I am an independent investigator".

"My squints will work for you", Booth said for the others, indicating towards the Doctor, "But not G.I. Joe here", indicating towards the captain.

"Good choice, now there is no time to waste so alons-y", the Doctor said as he burst into arun back up to the platform followed by the woman.

The team then realised they had to follow and left the office, quite happy to be out of there. They got to the platform and the 'Doctor' started introductions. "I am the Doctor, just the Doctor, no questions, and this is Dr. Martha Jones", he said pointing towards the woman, "You lot are?".

The team looked about themselves, who was brave enough to speak first. It was Angela. "I am Angela Montenegro. I am the forensic artist here", she said shaking the Doctor's hand.

The introductions flowed out from there. "I am Dr. Cam Saroyan and I am head of the Department here", she said shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet the boss".

Jack then pushed in. "Dr. Jack Hodgins, bugs and slime and it is a pleasure sir", he said shaking the Doctor's hand excitedly, "I have read all about you and it is an honour to be in your presence". The rest of the team just stared at him, and the expression on the Doctor's face told the others how used to this he was. To save him sweets stepped in, "Dr. Lance Sweets, psychologist".

"Good. I might need one"

Booth then stepped forward and sized the Doctor up, waiting for his gut to tell hime whether he was a friend or foe. Friend was the answer. "Special Agent Seely Booth at your service".

"Special Agent! My friend Jack would like you", he said back, and turned to Dr. Brennan. He looked just as confused as she did. She knew him from somewhere, but could not put her finger on it. "Do I know you from somewhere", she asked and everyone stared at her, mouths wide open.

"I feel the same way", he replied, and the awkward silence entered the room, but was broken just as quickly as it arrived, "Anyway, I am the Doctor".

"Dr. Temperance Brennan", she said as a handshake was initiated, "Forensic Antropologist".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Careful now. Watch it, watch it", Cam said as the Jeffersonian team lifted the body out, alien head in situ.

The Doctor and Martha had stood back along with Sweets and Booth, and watched the team work. The Doctor and Martha were catching up, just out of hearing's reach when Martha asked, "How do you think you know her?".

"I don't know. It just seems so", he replied.

"Any idea on what alien the head belongs to?".

"I have my suspicions", he said and the awkward silence returned, but this time between the two.

"The thing is, she is world and time renowned, and her books are absolute thrillers, even in the future, but I cannot recall ever meeting her before", the Doctor burst out.

"Well, we will just have to leave that for another day then Doctor, won't we?".

Over on the other side of the platform Sweets and Booth were conversing their suspicions. "How the hell did that thing get in here without us knowing", Booth said looking at the blue box.

"Maybe the British are using hypnosis on us", Sweets suggested.

"He is not British. She is. His accent is not right", Booth announced.

"What? He sounds British enough".

"Yes. But you can train to sound British. And may I say, you would have known if we have been hypnotised or not".

"Fair enough. His manner is a bit strange. If you notice, he walks around like the place like it is his and like he knows where he is going".

"You know what Sweets. Complete a report on him and there might be a drink in it for you", Booth said as he walked over to Bones as they had finished laying out the body.

She noticed his approach and turned around, "What do you want? Usual?", she asked.

"Yeah that would be helpful to the investigation", he replied sarcastically.

"Male, approximately 5ft 10, no more information, going have to let Angela find this one sorry Booth", she said.

"It's alright Bones, I am preoccupied with other things at the moment anyway", he said as he looked at the Doctor, who had a grin going from ear to ear.

After the description Dr. Brennan gave, the Doctor said to Martha, "Look how brilliant she is, nearly as good as you" he said smiling at Martha, who smiled at the compliment.

"Can you come into the TARDIS with me for a minute, you and I can do some stuff with out them knowing", he said.

"Like what?", Martha asked.

"We could scan the skull from in there, remember. Come on", he said as they started walking over to the TARDIS.

As the door closed, the Jeffersonian team kicked into action. "Right Hodgins we need to know when he died. Ang, we need a face on this guy and Dr. Brennan we need cause of death soon. Sweets, Booth, do something constructive. Lets go!", Cam burst out and the team got going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Right", the Doctor shouted as he ran over to the TARDIS console, "Alien skull".

"Oh, I've missed this", Martha said, looking round the TARDIS again, "I cannot get used to leaving this place and coming back".

"Well, if you keep phoning me, this is going to happen", the Doctor said just before he went into deep thought.

Martha walked round the console, running her fingers across the machinery, feeling every familiar indent and texture. I was like she never left. She reached the console chair, sat down and looked over the Doctor's shoulder to see what he was doing. He had already stared scanning the skull. She stared to think. How could he know Dr. Brennan, even though he could not think where from? That was not very Doctorish. She was brought out her thought process by the Doctor shouting, "What!".

"Wha...what is it?", she managed to say.

"The TARDIS doesn't recognise it! It's says there are too many variables".

"Well, you were a load of help".

"Sorry that I can't be perfect every day. Well, it's up to some of the smartest humans ever now to help find out who this alien is, even with no experience like you Martha".

Outside the TARDIS, the Jeffersonian was alive with activity. Cam and Dr. Brennan were examining the body, Angela was reconstructing a face, and Jack was figuring out when the guy died.

Booth and Sweets however were fascinated by the alien skull which had been removed from its hold." It's amazing isn't it? We are looking at something which shares the universe with us", Sweets said.

"Yeah. Parker would love this", Booth contributed.

"I got a cause of death", Bones shouted out.

"What is it", everyone said simultaneously.

"He was stabbed with a long blade. It has chipped either end of the ribs here", she said as she pointed to the middle of the chest.

"I have time of death!", Jack shouted out.

"When?", everyone shouted.

"Two weeks ago"

"Brilliant Hodgins!", Cam shouted.

"Got an identity!", Angela shouts from her room

"Who!", Booth shouted, excitement and adrenaline filling him up.

"Kieran Williams, age 38, Antiques Tradesman, lives downtown", she shouts as she runs out of her room holding a photograph of a blonde Cock-Asian male.

"You know guys, I am going to have to change all of your reports after this", Sweets said amongst all of the mayhem.

"I'll let the Doctor know", Dr. Brennan said as she was closest to the box he and Dr. Jones entered.

She walked over and knocked on the blue wooden door and opened it. "No don't come in!", everyone could hear the Doctor shouting, and only Dr. Brennan knew why.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Doctor heard the knock on the door, "Told you they wouldn't take long", he said to Martha as he walked over to answer it, only to find it opening its self.

"No don't come in!", he shouted as he started to run.

When he reached the now open door, he found Dr. Brennan on the other side. He pulled her in and shut the door behind them so hard that the door slammed, before she could say a word.

"What are you doing just walking in here!", he shouted at her.

"It was the most logical and rational thing to do considering we have just identified the victim and cause of death", she replied to him, only just noticing the scale of the interior of the blue box.

"Oh", the Doctor said, lost for words after being so stupid.

Martha, who had just joined them from the console, noticed Dr. Brennan's expression and felt it was her turn to step in. "Doctor", she motioned, bringing him back to the current situation.

He looked at Martha, and realised what she was indicating, "Ah", he said noticing Dr. Brennan's expression.

"This illogical nonsense", Dr. Brennan managed to say, looking around the TARDIS.

"I think you better explain Doctor", Martha said, looking at him, remembering her first experience in the TARDIS and how daunting it was.

"Okay. Dr. Brennan this is the TARDIS, it's my ... spaceship", he said to her.

"Spaceship?!",

"It's okay, I didn't believe him at first as well", Martha said in comfort.

"The size though... its...its...".

"... Illogical", the Doctor said, finishing her sentence.

"Yes. How is it bigger on the inside?".

"Well, Dr. Brennan, even with your high levels of intellect, it is a bit confusing and it is a very long story, so I would just accept it if I were you".

"I have to show the others", she said turning round for the door.

"No!", the Doctor said, stopping her in her tracks, placing his hand on the TARDIS door.

Martha looked at him, she gave him a look he knew too well of previous companions. "They will find out sometime Doctor. And you know that very well", she said to him.

"Fine. But you lot will have to promise me not to tell anyone, especially that Hodgins guy".

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry this one is short, but it just had to happen. Please review, even if you don't like it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Booth ran over, gun at the ready after seeing Bones pulled into the blue box by either the Doctor fellow, or the British woman. "Bones!", he shouted as he reached the wooden door, and tried opening it.

"I'll go get the crowbar", Hodgins shouted as the others realised what was happening.

"Sweetie!", Angela shouted, worried for her best friends safety.

"Doctor! You better let her out!", Booth shouted again.

"Here's the crowbar", Hodgins said as he came back wielding the said object.

"Thanks", said Booth, "I'm going to count to three Doctor, and if you don't let her out, I'm coming in, not matter how crowded it is in there".

No response came from inside the box, not even a sound. "One, Two, Thr…".

Just then Bones came out, smiling. Booth, not knowing what had just happened pulled her, and pushed her towards Angela. "Booth!", she shouted in protest.

"Come out Doctor, both of you, hands up", he shouted, gun at the ready just in case this man was going to be uncooperative.

The two stepped out, hands in the air, looking not too worried about the situation. "Please put the gun down", the Doctor said.

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you", Booth said back.

"It's okay Booth", Bones said stepping out and in-between them.

"Bones get out of the way".

"Booth. They have done nothing wrong, Go in there, and see for yourselves", she said, pointing at the blue box, "It's safe, even though not a bit rational".

"Hodgins. Shoot them with a tranquilizer gun or something if they move", Booth said, as he moved towards the blue box, gun still aimed at the two.

As Booth looked in, he found something even the squints could not explain. "How do ya' fit that room inside that little box?"

"Let me see", said Cam as she pushed the FBI agent out of the way, to be in as much amazement as he was.

"Can you explain this?", Booth asked the Doctor.

"That is a long story, so if I were you, I'd let Martha and I go so we can catch this murderer", he said to Booth, who then lowered his gun, and let the others see the wonder of the blue box..

"What do you call this phenomenon Doctor", Hodgins asked.

"This is called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a …spaceship. I was in there trying to identify my friend here", he said pointing at the alien skull, "When Dr. Brennan came in. Thing is, I need help to find out what race it belong to, because the TARDIS said there were too many variables to identify him".

"Well what do you need?", Cam asked, "we have a whole lab at your disposal here".

"An image projector maybe?", he asked, scratching his head.

"What about the Angelator", Angela said.

"What is that?", Martha asked.

Every member of the Jeffersonian team smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You have your magic machine Doctor, and this is ours", Angela said as she lead him and Martha into her room, "Oh, and you might want to find Captain Hardy for this".

Martha then went back out to find him in the Jeffersonian's coffee shop where she had left him. The Doctor however, looked around Angela's room, admiring her murals, until he found the maze of computers and a 3D projector which he guessed was going to be involved in this 'Angelator'.

Dr. Brennan then entered the room carrying the alien skull, which was now covered in tissue markers, and was soon followed by Martha and Captain Hardy. Dr. Brennan placed the skull on the scanner, and Angela got the machines started.

"This is the Angelator", Angela said, as the array of machines started to whir and spin, "it can scan any object and then projects it in a 3D image over hear".

The skull then appeared amongst a sea of glittering lines on the projector. "Aw, this is brilliant", the Doctor said, pulling his glasses out to have a closer look.

Just then a layer of artificial skin formed over the skull, and eyes and noses appeared in the spaces. "I put markers on just like a human skull Doctor, as I didn't know where to go", Dr. Brennan said, pointing towards the image, which then changed and placed the skull upon a human body.

"It's just doing what it is functioned to do", Angela said, "and because the skull has a large brow, the computer has guessed our friend here to be male".

"This is amazing. The last time I saw something like this we were in the 23rd century Doctor", Martha said to him, who was still absolutely fascinated by what was in front of him.

Every one of the Jeffersonian team just looked at the two, "You travel in time as well", Sweets burst out, just saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah, we will get to that bit later", the Doctor said, "Could you perhaps, change the skin colour?".

"Yeah. What would you like?", Angela asked him.

"Green perhaps, and any chance you could give him a dinosaur tail?".

"Yeah. Good thing I put the features on for Parker last time he was here", Angela replied, adjusting the image to the Doctor's specification.

The Doctor stared long and hard at it, every adjustment narrowing down the possibilities.

"Is there any chance you could work out how much neck muscle it would take to hold up the head, and change the image accordingly?", the Doctor asked Angela.

"Yes", Angela replied, and did the calculations on her pad.

Once she had put in the numbers, the image changed dramatically, and a creature with hardly a visible neck appeared in front of them. The Doctor stood back, with a small smile upon his face. He knew what species the head belonged to.

Whiles all of this was going on, Booth and Sweets were discussing Sweets report together, again out of hearing distance. "He is hiding something else, not just that machine, something deep", Sweets told Booth.

"What emotionally deep?", Booth asked.

"Yeah, and that's not just it. He talks about us as if he is not like us. Also, that Martha, she is strange as well. The way she looks at him and you can see experience in her eyes".

"His eyes are weird as well. They look too old for a man so young", Booth added.

"Hmm", Sweets said.

Just then, the finial creature appeared on the Angelator. "That is a Sellerest, from the planet Traxmarta on the other side of the Milky Way. They are a brutal species, and are considered the bodyguards on their side of the galaxy. They are employed as bounty hunters, police, and are so good a wrestling, they have their own league", the Doctor announced.

"So why is one of their skulls on earth?", Martha asked.

"Well, we will just have to find out. And seeing as I have the best crime fighting duo in Washington to help me", he said looking at Booth and Dr. Brennan, "it won't take us too long".

Suddenly, a loud bang and lots of screams came from outside the building , along with what the Doctor recognised to be laser gun fire. "maybe sooner than I thought", the Doctor added before running across the lab and outside to see what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Doctor ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The thrill of adventure had caught him once more, and the buzz from this was so high he ran through the Jeffersonian lab without a care where he was going.

Close behind him was Agent Booth, gun at the ready, followed by Martha and Dr. Brennan, who was also carrying a gun, and then the procession of scientists and Captain Hardy, who was rounding up the FBI and U.N.I.T. agents as he went.

The Doctor burst through the glass doors of the Jeffersonian to the outside world of Washington D.C. To greet him were three Sellerests, dressed in cold weather gear, firing laser beams out everywhere, and advancing towards the Jeffersonian, when they saw the Doctor. They stopped in their tracks. "What do you want now?", the Doctor said to them, "Last time I met you guys, you were terrorising children in 1991, at Christmas".

"Our employer still requires a deed to be done", the middle one said.

"Oh, and what is that?", the Doctor questioned.

"There is a bounty upon someone's head. A human's".

"Oh, and who might that head belong to?".

But, before they could answer back, Booth arrived and started firing. The Sellerests scattered, and just as the rest of the team came outside, they teleported back to wherever they came from. "Oh, why did you do that?", the Doctor shouted at Booth.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but they might of killed innocent people", he replied back, noticing the hole left on the walls of the Jeffersonian.

"Somebody is going to have to pay for this", Cam said, looking at the damage, "We better go back in. It's freezing out here".

Everyone followed her advice, and retreated back inside the building. The Doctor was thinking to himself, when Martha came over to him, "So you have met them before?", she asked.

"Yeah, Christmas 1991. They were terrorizing a child who was on her own. When they saw me, they scattered like they did then, and I gave chase, but… shoot!".

"What is the matter?".

"I left that girl all on her own. I hope she was okay".

They all gathered around the bones of Kieran Williams, Captain Hardy returned to his post in the caffe and the lab fell silent again. "I'll go check the security cameras", Angela said breaking the silence.

"I'll come with you", Dr. Brennan added as she followed her best friend.

Angela sat down at her computer and Temperance sat on the couch behind, with a puzzled look upon her face. "What's the matter sweetie?", Angela said, knowing Temperance better than anyone, she could tell something was up.

"De ja vu I think", she answered, "but it is completely irrational. It's just when I saw those creatures disappear, it was if I…".

Angela went over to her friend as she trailed off, "It's okay hun".

They looked at each other and smiled. But their moment was interrupted by the computer beeping. "It must have found something", Angela said, getting up and walking over to it.

"It's the x-ray machine. You know, the one we all walk through on our way in and out of the Jeffersonian".

"Yeah".

"Well it has picked up someone who went out, but never came in, obviously the Doctor as he came in his TARDIS thing".

"Well it is obviously confused, computers do that"

"No it is saying something else".

Dr. Brennan hurried over, and Angela opened up what they thought was the Doctor's file, which it turned out to be, but all was not right with it. "Now, I have a doctorate in forensic anthropology and that is not logical", Temperance said, for the x-ray showed the Doctor had two hearts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Booth", Temperance shouted as her and Angela walked out of her office, "Grab them!", she said pointing at the Doctor and Martha.

Booth instantly reacted and Hodgins joined in holding Martha. "What have we done now?", the Doctor said in protest as the two women approached.

"Dr. Hodgins, can you please Dr. Jones out of the way for a moment", Temperance asked him.

"Why?", Martha asked.

"Just in case", is all Dr. Brennan replied with.

"Bones, what is going on?", Booth asked as she approached him and the Doctor with a stethoscope.

"Oh, I know", the Doctor said under his breath as Dr. Brennan placed the stethoscope against his chest, and listened.

"Thank you Doctor. You have just confirmed mine and Angela's suspicions", she said looking at him, his expression telling her that he knew what she was on about.

"What suspicions Bones?", Booth asked, noticing the look she was giving the Doctor, a look he was familiar with in the interrogation room.

"He has two hearts", she said still looking at the Doctor, trying to find a logical way of explaining the situation.

"You what!", Booth burst out, everyone else with a shocked expression upon their faces bar Martha who was looking at the ground.

"Fine, I am an alien like those dudes out there", the Doctor finally said.

"You are", Booth said looking over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yes, Martha can vouch for me, and… let her go, she is too sensible to do anything stupid, without having a good reason behind it".

Booth nodded to Hodgins who then let the young doctor go. "So… why aren't you green and scaly like those freaks we met out there?", Sweets asked, now knowing another one of the Doctor's secrets.

"Because", Martha jumped in, "the human form is the most usual throughout the universe. The Doctor described it as Mother Nature's preferred choice".

"Yes, so I look like you, even if I am different", the Doctor said, looking around trying to convince everyone he was not a threat, which he was not.

"So there are maybe others on this planet who are not human?", Hodgins asked, his paranoid mind taking over.

"Yes, so please let me go, I will not do any damage", the Doctor pleaded to Booth, "You could get Captain Hardy to give you my file just to prove it".

"Okay Doctor, but any funny business, and I will shoot you dead", Booth said releasing him, "Now where is Captain Hardy with those files?".

"He is up in the café", Martha said.

"Thank you, now come on squints, we have a murderer to catch", Booth said, running up the lab stairs.

And with that, the lab burst into life once more, and the Jeffersonian team, along with Martha and the Doctor got into gear to solve the murder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Booth and Sweets were sitting on the upstairs platform that went around the Medico Legal lab, with their leg hanging out over the edge in between the railings. Booth told Sweets the reason for them being up there, was that Booth good get a good look at the Doctor whiles he was reading his files, and Sweets could keep up his unofficial report going.

"Have you seen the way they all look at him", Sweets said making an observation.

"It would be normal, considering we all found out he was an alien", Booth said whiles scanning through the Doctor's report.

"Does it say what type of alien he is", Sweets asked Booth, who was now staring hard at the report.

"Yeah, a Time Lord, nothing prestigious at all. Apparently they can regenerate if they become wounded, or even if their body is too old, that's why there are ten pictures of him; he has regenerated ten times of what earth knows of".

"That's why his eyes look so old".

"Hmm. But it is a bad thing for me as if I shoot him, he can just heal himself".

"Suppose you are right. What does it say about Martha?".

"Well, it says that the Doctor likes to travel with an entourage; humans, aliens, robots, you get the idea. Martha isn't the first. The first were two teachers from… Britain".

"So he likes the United Kingdom then?".

"Seems so", Booth said looking at the Doctor with a puzzled face, then looking back to the file, "Oh... Sweets, I think I found you deep emotional feelings thing".

Sweets looked over to the file, and saw what Booth was on about. The file showed the Doctor as being the last of his kind. "Not only is he a Time Lord, but he is the last of the Time Lords", Sweets said sorrow in his voice.

Both men looked at him, and the Doctor looked back. Booth and Sweets knew that he knew what they were talking about. The Doctor nodded his head, and Booth and Sweets nodded back in respect.

Down on the lab platform, work was going on to find out what killed Kieran Williams. Hodgins was looking for particles, and Dr. Brennan and Cam were finalising the dimensions of the weapon used, with help from Martha. The Doctor and Angela however, were having a brainstorm to where the alien skull might have come from.

"It's too clean for it to have been murdered at the same time as Mr. Williams", Angela said.

"Yes, but alien flesh can decompose much quicker than human", the Doctor pointed out.

"Suppose so, but if you look closely at it, it looks as though it has been cleaned".

The Doctor looked hard at it through his glasses, and then stood back pulling a disgusted face, "Core! Don't know why i didn't smell that before. You're right Angela; it has been cleaned, very strong smell of disinfectant on it".

"I'm right then", she said, with a beaming smile across her face.

"Yes, it must be from a collection or something then", the Doctor replied.

"I'll go and see if anyone is missing an alien skull", she said walking off.

As she walked away, the Doctor turned round and looked at Booth and Dr. Sweets sitting on the upstairs platform. He could tell by the expressions upon their face what they had found. He nodded at them, and they nodded back.

"Doctor", Martha said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes", he said turning round to see the others had finished their part of the investigation.

"He was killed by a silver sword", Hodgins said.

"Really!", the Doctor said, he thought people stopped killing each other with swords decades ago.

"Yes", Dr. Brennan said, taking off her lab coat and walking over towards where Booth would be overhead.

"Booth", she said looking up at him.

"What do you want Bones", he replied back down.

"We have to go and talk to his family".

"Finally! Road trip", he said getting up, then running down the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Um, Dr. Brennan", the Doctor asked, noticing her getting ready to go out.

"Yes", she replied, putting on her coat.

"Where are you going?".

"To speak to the victim's family, why?".

"Because, I thought you only did lab work", he said, trying to keep up with her as she ran around getting ready.

"Not anymore. That is why we are the best crime fighting duo, Doctor as you put it".

"So you are even better than I thought".

"What do you mean by that", she said looking at him confused.

"It is just... in the future you are highly commended, and popular, and I must say... not that I am going to give anything away... but there is a Dr. Brennan scale in the future".

"I don't understand", she said stopping in her tracks and looking at him.

"Well... let's say forensic anthropology is measured on a scale compared to how fast you solved things out".

"Well that is completely illogical", she said, starting her hastened walk again, "because people work at different paces compared to me".

As she reached Booth the Doctor noticed the look on the faces of the two. They were sort of happy. Dr. Brennan; happy to get out of the lab and experience the world and Agent Booth; happy for the company.

Martha then came over, "Where are they going?", she asked the just as confused Doctor.

"They are going out to talk to the victim's family, to get more insight, and to let them know what has happened", he replied, and started the conversation out of everyone else's hearing range.

"But I thought Dr. Brennan was best known for her lab work".

"So did I, but I think I missed out a few things", he said looking at the duo in deep discussion about something.

They then turned to face Martha and the Doctor, "Doctor", Booth said.

"Yes", the Doctor replied smiling, "That is me".

"We know", Dr. Brennan said, not getting the joke.

Booth looked at her and said under his breath, "It was a joke".

"Oh", she said, realising her mistake, "Back to the point, would you and Martha like to join us?".

"Like alien advisers, just in case", Booth added.

The two time travellers looked at each other, and Martha knew the look upon the Doctor's face all too well, "Go on", she said to him like a mother trying to please a young child.

"We would love to come", the Doctor said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well come on then", Booth said after a few moments.

"Oh what now?", the Doctor said.

"Yes", Dr. Brennan told him.

"Let me go get my coat, I'll be there now. Martha go with them, I'll see you in the car", he said running over to the TARDIS, setting of the platform alarms.

"Keep me updated", Dr. Brennan shouted over to her colleges as Booth pulled her away.

"Okay Dr. Brennan. Good luck", Hodgins told her, turning off the platform alarms, only for the Doctor to run back through them, setting them off once more.

"Sorry!", he shouted back, as he ran out through the Jeffersonian door, fighting with his coat as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So how long have you been going out in the field Dr. Brennan?", the Doctor asked, yet another annoying question.

"Five years Doctor", Dr. Brennan said, boredom in her voice.

They had been travelling for twenty minutes, the Doctor and Martha sitting in the back of Booth's car. Every so often, the Doctor would ask another question, and would get a very similar answer to the last question, as all the questions were sort of similar. Booth was however sort of enjoying the moment as Bones was actually annoyed, and she could not deny it, no matter what she did.

"We are here", Booth said as he turned a corner into a very 'posh' neighbourhood.

Trees lined the street, green everywhere, and the front gardens of the houses were so big, you would have to use binoculars to see the actual house.

"Booth, are you sure we are in the right place?", Temperance asked.

"Yes, this is the right address, and there is the house", he said pulling up to a driveway.

They all looked up the drive, to see an almighty white house, covered in ivy. On the drive, there were six silver cars, all of different makes and models. "Come on Bones!", Booth said, jumping up from his seat, breaking the silence caused by awe.

"Doctor, Martha, are you coming", Dr. Brennan said to them, who were still washed over by awe of the house.

"Yes", the Doctor said, and then poking Martha, "Come on Martha, we've seen bigger houses and spaceships".

"You're right", she said, coming out of her trance, "Remember that cargo ship where you were possessed".

"Don't remind me", the Doctor said, giving her a very serious look.

They all got out, and started walking up the long driveway, the Doctor with his hand in his pockets. As they reached the front door, they were confronted with the fact that there was a sign on the door saying: Please deliver all mail, and make enquiries next door. Thank you.

"Well we better go next door then", Martha said.

"Oh, Martha Jones. You should know better than that", the Doctor said, looking at her like a teacher revising topics with a pupil, "Six very nice cars, and the fact the house looks like it is being lived in. You shouldn't always trust notes like that, agent Booth could verify that".

"Yes I can", he said leaning up against the door, and then with his right foot, pushed the unlocked door open, "and the fact the front door is open".

"Hello...", Dr. Brennan shouted in.

"Bones!", Booth whispered, "you don't just shout 'Hello'. Someone could be up to something like drug dealing, and you have just let them get a head start in hiding the evidence", he said rushing in, gun at the ready.

"Oh hello, can I help you", a voice with a British accent came from somewhere above them.

The four looked up to see a blonde man in his mid thirties. The man started to make his way down the stairs, and agent Booth could tell, from his gut, that the guy meant no harm.

"Um, yes you can", Booth said putting his gun away and pulling out his FBI I.D, "FBI. We are looking for a... Bert Williams".

"That's me. What can I do for you?", the man now identified as Bert Williams.

"We have some questions for you about your brother Kieran", Booth said, waiting for the man's reaction.

"Oh, what has he done now? We left him for two weeks while we went back home, and he has got himself into trouble with the FBI".

Booth knew then what he had to do, "I'm sorry Mr. Williams, but your brother has been murdered in circumstance yet unknown", he paused, seeing Bert's emotions collapse upon him, "We are all sorry for your loss".


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

In Bert Williams' living room, he and is wife Anna sat down to listen to what the FBI had to say. Anna Williams had long black hair tied up in a bun, and was quite tall for a woman.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, can you please tell us when you last saw Kieran?", Booth asked.

"Well, we last saw him when we left for our two week holiday", Mr. Williams told the four; Booth, Dr. Brennan, the Doctor and Martha, "He waved us off from the house. We left him here to look after it as he had just been evicted from his rented apartment, and he needed a place to stay".

"How long before your holiday was he evicted?", Booth asked.

"Two days. He got evicted because he didn't pay the rent for two months".

"Do you know why he didn't have the money?".

"He lost out on a big deal to another contractor. It was a collection of alien artefacts", at this instant, Booth looked to the Doctor for help.

"Do you know what kind of artefacts?", the Doctor asked, stepping into his element.

"Yes, on things like supposed skulls and skeletons, and odd bits of what I think worthless space junk".

"Do you have any idea on what company beat your brother to the selling of these items?".

"No", Bert said, the four looked stumped, "But I think there might be something in his room.

* * *

Kieran Williams' room in his brother's house was very neat and tidy, although it was quite stuffy. Everything had a place and purpose. The walls were painted a dull cream colour, and all the furniture in the room matched it. It was a typical guest room with the odd tweak for the victim to make it homely like photos, clothes, blankets, and ornaments.

"Is there anything else we should know?", Booth asked before Mr. Williams left them.

"Yes, he said he had an away meeting with a client for two days which is why the sign was up. We thought it was a bit odd as he should have come home before us", he said, realising what the presence of the sign now indicated.

"Also, you can look throughout the rest of the house. Anything to help you catch the son of a bitch who did this to my little brother", and with that, he left the room holding in the tears.

As soon as he had gone, Dr. Brennan handed out the usual plastic gloves, to which the Doctor just stared at. Martha came over to reassure him, "They are so we do not compromise the evidence".

"Ah, I see", the Doctor said, and then discarded them by throwing them over his shoulder and taking out his sonic screwdriver, "So what are we looking for?".

"We", Booth said indicating him and Dr. Brennan, "are looking for anything that might have gotten him murdered from this planet, and you", indicating the Doctor and Martha, "are looking for anything that might of gotten him killed by aliens".

Dr. Brennan, Booth and Martha started looking through all the draws and cupboards, but the Doctor walked straight over to the laptop placed out on the desk, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it.

Dr. Brennan hearing the noise looked at him and said, "What are you doing?".

The other two looked around to see him staring at the screen with files flashing through before their eyes, something Martha had seen him do before.

"I am looking through all the data and history on the computer to see if I can find anything", he said still reading the files that flashed in front of him.

"What all of it?", Booth asked, amazed at what he was hearing, "Without his password or anything?".

"Yes to the first one, but no to the second, as he was already logged on".

"But it would take the boys in the lab at least two months to see even what he did the last day he used it, and to analyse all of the information".

"Ah, but I am amazing remember".

Just then, a picture of the alien skull back at the Jeffersonian popped up on the screen. It was the last thing Kieran Williams looked at on his laptop. It showed the address of the person who had bought it in an auction. "Looks like our victim wasn't done with the items he lost to the other company", Booth said, looking at everyone, and they looked back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Right, I have called in the FBI forensics team, to go and check out the address and to bring the owner in for some questioning", Booth said, walking back into Kieran Williams' room where the Martha was looking for any more information off the last page on the laptop, and Bones was still looking through the cupboards, but the Doctor was fiddling with his sonic device again.

"There are no documents Booth, or hidden compartments", Bones said, finishing her search.

"Damn. Martha, did you find anything else of that web page?", Booth asked, hoping for something to go on.

"Yeah, the name of the company which sold the item is Excoon Antiques Sales. They are located in Washington D.C. business district", she said looking up from the laptop.

"Thank you", Booth said, walking out to start another phone call.

The Doctor however was still playing with his sonic screwdriver. Then it started to beep. Martha smiled, "You have detected alien DNA, haven't you?".

"Yes I have. And if you don't mind I wish to follow it", he said, grinning as he walked out the room and past Booth.

Martha, instantly followed him from experience, and Temperance went after them, as she did not want to miss out on learning something else. As the three of them past Booth, he grabbed Bones, after quickly ending his phone call, "Where are you going?".

"He has found a trace of alien DNA, and we are following it", she said, eager to get back to the chase.

Booth, let her go, and they both started running after them. Booth pushed past Bones and Martha to get to the front by the Doctor, gun at the ready, just in case.

"What is that for?", the Doctor stopped and asked Booth, noticing his presence.

"Just in case", Booth replied.

"Well, you won't need it to fight off our Sellerest friends because I would know if they were here".

"How?", Martha said as she and Dr. Brennan caught up with them, there were still some things she didn't know about the Doctor.

"Because Sellersests give off a very distinctive smell, it smells a bit like cat pee".

"How can't we smell it?", Dr. Brennan asked.

"Because there aren't any here right now", he replied.

"Yes of course, but what about earlier".

"I must have a more adapt nose than yours", he said, then looking around at them, "haven't you noticed anything?".

The others looked about each other. "No", Booth said.

"The sonic screwdriver has stopped beeping", Martha said, she knew what meant, "The alien trace is in that room", she said pointing the door next to where they were standing.

"Well done Martha Jones, you never fail me", the Doctor said opening the door.

The room inside was a library/study area, with book shelves covering the walls. On the shelves were books and ornaments, but Dr. Brennan was drawn straight to one specific item in the room. A long silver sword, with a gem covered handle, placed in the prized position on the wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Doctor, can you locate the trace?", she said walking in looking through her bag as he did so.

"Yes", he said, and made the sonic screwdriver start to beep again.

The frequency of the beeps increased as he approached the sword, until they became a long single beep as he stood next to the sword. "This is the source", he said, looking up at Dr. Brennan who had a torch in her hands.

"Thanks", she said, then looking at Booth, "Lights".

Booth flipped the switch to turn them off. She turned on her torch, and pointed it at the sword. Booth knew what she was doing all too well. On the torch, spots of what the Doctor and Martha did not know of lit up the torch. "What is that?", the Doctor asked.

"Blood, human blood Doctor. This is the murder weapon, and it looks like the aliens killed him", she said.

"That just makes this investigation even more complicated", Booth said, taking out his phone to make another call.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Soo", Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Yup", Sweets said in agreement.

Cam, Angela, Jack, and Sweets had been left alone, doing nothing for an hour. During this hour, Jack spiced it up by suggesting they went and spent it in the TARDIS exploring. But that idea failed as within minutes they had all become lost. They found themselves in a sort of sitting room, which they decided to stay in, so not to get lost again.

Jack and Sweets were sitting on one side of the room, with their feet up on a coffee table. For the first couple of minutes, they had played cards, as there was a pack on the table. Although the pictures and numbers were different, they still served a good purpose in entertaining the men.

Angela and Cam on the other hand, had spent most of the last hour, admiring the features in the TARDIS, and Cam helped Angela take inspiration from it as she sketched some quick pictures of the room they were in. They were now though, reading some alien magazines, or rather admiring and criticising the dresses featured in them, as the text was unreadable.

"The Doctor obviously has had experience in accommodating guests", Cam said.

"Or he has had the experience of his guests getting lost a lot", Jack added.

"True".

Just then Cam's phone rang, and everyone looked at her as if they were ready to kill, "I'm sorry, but when I looked at it earlier, it was dead", she said in defence.

"Hello", she answered, "Booth, please tell me you have found something else".

"Hey Cam. Yeah, Bones is sending you a sword, and the company I sent my FBI buddies to check out turned out not exist, and it seems more like a one off thing", he said on the other end.

"Thanks Booth, we are just about ready to kill each other, and that reminds me, can you put your the Doctor on".

"Why?".

"We are lost inside his TARDIS".

"That can't be good. Hang on I'll pass the phone over now".

In Booth's car, they were on their way to back to the FBI building to talk to the registered owner of the skull, and see if they knew anything. "Doctor", Booth said passing the phone to the back seats of the vehicle, "It's for you".

"Is it, I wonder what for?", he said as he took the phone from Booth, "Hello, the Doctor speaking. Let me guess, you are lost in the TARDIS Dr. Saroyan".

"How did you know?", she replied on the other end.

"I just do. Right, where are you exactly in the TARDIS?".

"In a sitting room like place with loads of magazines, and a pack of cards".

"Are those magazines from earth or are they alien?".

"Alien".

"Right, go out through the door and turn right".

"Okay, now what. There are two sets of stairs, both turning off in different directs at the top".

"Take the one on the left, and if you keep following it you will find yourselves back in the control room".

"Thank you Doctor. Oh and before you go, can you explain why my phone came back to life".

"Yes I can, and I won't because it would make your brain explode. Just except it as the TARDIS being an almighty power source with electrical frequencies in the air, and they charged up your phone".

"Thank you".

"Bye Dr. Saroyan".

The four lost explorers found their way out, and on the examining table was a silver sword wrapped up in an evidence bag.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Booth walked into the interrogation room in the FBI building to speak with the registered owner of the alien skull. The case was getting more and more suspicious by the minute. First, aliens were involved, second, the company which sold the skull did not exist, and third, the FBI found out that this skull did not even exist until it was sold. Booth and the Doctor thought, that something that precious and valuable would have been sold on and on and on, because it was worth so much.

Dr. Brennan led the Doctor and Martha into the room behind the one-way glass to observe the interrogation. "If you want Booth ask the suspect anything, press this button here", she said, pointing to a button on a keyboard in front of them.

"How will he hear us?", Martha asked.

"He has a little earpiece in his ear, small enough so the suspect won't suspect anything", the Doctor said butting in.

"How did you know?".

"I'll explain later".

The man being interrogated by Booth, for starts, didn't look like he had just bought and somehow lost an alien skull for over $4 million. He was rather over weight, and he had long greasy brown hair, and to go with that he had a goatee beard. "Mr. Alex Sana. That is your name isn't it", Booth said as he started the interrogation.

"Yes that is me", the man replied.

"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth, and I would like to answer some questions about an object you say you have lost".

"Yes, my alien skull. They guy who sold it to me took it back two days after I received it. He said he wanted to take some photos to put up on the companies website. Have you found it?".

"Yes sir. We have".

"Great. When can I have it back?".

"You can't sir".

"I don't even think it is real. Unless the FBI is keeping it so they can make contact".

"No sir. It was found in the hands of a murder victim".

The man sat back in his chair. He was obviously distressed by the fact. "You sure he was murdered?", he managed to ask.

"Yes".

"Who was he?".

Booth took out a load of photos, and passed one over to the Mr. Sana, the picture of Kieran Williams. "Is this by any chance the man who sold you the skull?", Booth asked him.

"No"

"Thank you Mr. Yana. We will be in touch. An agent will be in shortly to take you back down to the reception", Booth said getting up and leaving.

When he entered the observation room, the Doctor pounced on him like a predator to the kill. "You have to bring in U.N.I.T. and take him back to the Jeffersonian", he said, urgency in his voice.

"Why?", Booth asked him.

"Because he reeks of cat pee", he replied.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Hey Cam", Booth shouted as he brought a man in handcuffs into the Jeffersonian, "You got anywhere where the Doctor can interrogate this guy?".

"Why can't you do it back at the FBI building?", she asked, as he walked over to the base of the platform.

"Because, I want it done out of the eyes and ears of big brother", the Doctor said, as he came through the big glass doors of the Jeffersonian, shortly followed by Dr. Brennan and Martha.

"Umm, Dr. Brennan's office is probably the most secure", she said.

"Bones, is it okay", said Booth as he turned around to ask her.

"Uh, yeah", Temperance said, although she was in deep thought.

"Thanks Bones", Booth said, pulling Mr. Sana towards her office with the Doctor in hot pursuit.

"As long as you cover everything up, I don't want my office all messed up".

Temperance walked over to the platform and swiped herself and Martha in, and went up to look at the sword. Cam, Jack, Angela, and Sweets were all looking at it, wondering what to do next. "It's a good thing you came when you did, we are just about to get some readings back", Jack said as the two women approached.

"It's beautiful", Angela burst out. She had never seen something more jewel encrusted and real in her life.

"I found blood specks all over it", Dr. Brennan said.

"And I can confirm that the blood belongs to our victim", Cam said.

"So this is most likely the murder weapon".

"Yes, but we have to wait for the results of what it is made of before we can most defiantly say that".

Suddenly, the lockdown sirens sounded, and lights and sirens were going off all over the lab. The doors to the outside automatically shut and locked, before anyone could do anything.

"Dr. Hodgins!", Cam shouted.

"Why are you jumping to conclusions? I swear, this time, it wasn't me", he said standing up for himself.

* * *

"In here please Mr. Sana", Booth said, leading the man into Bones' office, "Doctor, can you take those sheets over there and put them all over the furniture", he said to the Doctor who walked in shortly after him.

Booth sat the man down on Bones' sofa after the Doctor covered it, and went and sat behind her desk, so the Doctor could carry out the interrogation. The Doctor pulled over one of her chairs, sat down, and looked deep in Mr. Sana's eyes, something which scared the man.

"Mr. Sana. We both know that isn't your real name, and we both know that isn't your normal look".

"What are you on about?", he said in a fast and panicky tone.

The Doctor looked at him long and hard for a few moments, "My name is the Doctor. What is yours?".

The man did not answer back for a few seconds, and then he gave in, "My real name is Dacoon Sim".

"Good, good. And what planet are you from Dacoon?".

"Traxmarta, I am a Sellerest, and I am not proud of what I have done".

"Thank you. You don't have to hide here Dacoon. These are all nice people, and I can help you".

Dacoon looked at the Doctor, a worried and pained expression upon his face. He reached for his wrist watch, although the handcuffs limited his movement and pressed a button. What happened next made Booth jump.

In front of their eyes, a creature like the one they saw earlier replaced the man. Booth was surprised that the Doctor did not flinch. "I will help you", the Doctor said leaning forward.

Just then, sirens went off, and Dacoon jumped up. "It's okay. It is only lockdown", Booth said, reassuring the two out of worlders.

"What is that?", Dacoon asked.

"It normally means one of Hodgins experiments have gone off. Come on", Booth said, as he started to run out of the room.

Booth, the Doctor, and Dacoon who was still handcuffed, all ran out of Dr. Brennan's office and towards the platform. As Booth reached the platform, sirens where still sounding, he shouted, "Hodgins!".

"What? It was not me!", he shouted back at him over the sirens.

As the sirens were turned off by outside security, Captain Hardy came down form his post in the cafe, only to be confronted by the sight of Dacoon. As he took out his gun and aimed, the attentions of the others on the platform were brought to Dacoon.

"It's okay Captain Hardy, he means no harm", the Doctor said.

"Plus I am still in handcuffs", the alien pointed out.

The Captain put his gun away, "Well, can any of you explain, what those sirens were all about?", he then asked.

"Yes, they were lockdown, and for once it wasn't my fault", Hodgins said.

"Yes, but what does it mean?".

"There is something in the lab which has upset the equipment, and the lab has gone into lockdown until we can locate and solve the said upset", Cam said to the Captain.

Everyone looked towards Dacoon. "I think I know", the Doctor said, "Dacoon's image projector must have triggered something when he turned it off".

"Great! How long are we stuck in here for this time?", Booth asked, after remebering the Christmas incident with valley fever.

"Seeing as it is something new, and the computers will have to analyse it, I'd say the whole night, at minimum", Cam said.

Everyone looked at their watches. It was gone seven in the evening already, and it was dark outside.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Right then Dacoon, What can you tell us about this fella?", the Doctor asked as he led the now unhandcuffed Dacoon to the alien skull.

Since the ten of them, plus some FBI and UNIT agents, were stuck in the Jeffersonian all night, the decided to see what they could do from in there. Captain Hardy took himself and his men up to one of the many rooms in the Jeffersonian to sleep. The Doctor went in his TARDIS and had found them some sleeping bags which they were all pleased by.

Hodgins had received the information back off the computer confirming that the sword that was found was the murder weapon, and Angela and he had gone off to the Angelator to work out how Kieran Williams was killed with this weapon.

"I am a policeman of sorts, and this guy got caught up in a firearms fight in your year of 1991. The enemy decapitated him and ran off with the head, which wasn't good because we believe you can't get accepted into our afterlife without a complete body. I have stayed on this planet looking for his head ever since, and I was getting ready to leave when the sales man came back and took it away", Dacoon said, he was very distressed by the event.

"So why were you Sellerests there with the little girl in the first place?", the Doctor asked.

"Those guys were after a bounty put on a human's life. Someone wanted that little girl dead. And me and him", Dacoon said pointing to the skull, "came to stop them, because they illegally time travelled to get to her".

"How did you time travel?", Martha asked, before the Doctor could say anything else.

"With this watch", he said, pointing at the watch around his big wrists, "It is common issue with time agents, and we in the police force just utilise their abilities".

"Just like Jack's", the Doctor whispered into Martha's ear, who then remembered how they used it to defeat the Master.

"Thank you Dacoon", the Doctor said walking off to join the Jeffersonian team in Dr. Brennan's office, with Martha and then Dacoon shortly behind him.

In Dr. Brennan's office, Booth was calling Rebecca to tell her he couldn't have Parker, Jack and Angela had returned after working out how he was killed and then they all started cancelling their evening appointments, apart from Temperance. She was deep in thought, trying to remember where she might have seen the Doctor and those Sellerests before. The déjà vu had gripped her, and she was determined to find out why she was feeling it, even though she knew how irrational it was.

"So, what are we going to do now?", Booth announced after finishing his phone call.

The Doctor and Martha had now sat down on one of the sofas in the office, but Dacoon was outside, just watching the others inside.

"Well, Jack and I could show you our animation of Kieran Williams' death", Angela suggested.

"I'm sure I have more sleeping bags in the TARDIS somewhere", the Doctor said.

"And don't forget you have all those rooms if people want to sleep somewhere quieter", Martha added.

"Also, maybe Dacoon could give Angela a description of the sales man", Sweets contributed.

"Great, we have a plan then", Cam said getting up, "Let's go see Angela and Dr. Hodgins animation, and then Angela can get a description off Dacoon while the rest of us help the Doctor with sleeping bags".

All of them got up, and Martha went to lead Dacoon to Angela's office, all of them apart from Temperance. Booth stopped noticing his partner was not moving. The Doctor also noticed this, and stopped.

"Bones", Booth said quietly in her face, which snapped her out.

"Sorry yes", she said coming out of her trance.

"Come on, we are moving", he said quietly again, helping her up out of her chair.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Dacoon again waited outside when the others went in to watch Angela and Jack's animation. His long tail propped him up like a stool, as he leant back, watching the lab around him. He felt quite at home here, as the architecture wasn't much different from home.

He thought his friend would be happy now he could take his bones home to his family. Dacoon knew his partner would be relieved that the little girl he died trying to save survived and would go on to prosecute those bounty hunter's employer and put him away in the Jadoon's most top security prison. Even though he did not who she was, as his partner was the boss, and didn't relay that information to him, it was nice to know from the Doctor that she was safe in the end. _Good thing that the bounty is still on her head now_, he thought, _shows that my efforts kept her alive to this day._

Inside Angela's office, the animation of Kieran William's death was being run through. "If my calculations are correct, and what Dacoon said earlier that he was tall for a Sellerest, then the Sellerests are not tall enough to cause this injury at this angle, even if our victim was bent over, or even lying down", Angela said, as she showed her audience her findings.

"So we are looking for a human", the Doctor said.

"Or a humanoid alien", Jack added, looking in the direction of the Doctor.

"Oy!", the Doctor said after Jack's remark.

"Behave, both of you", Cam said, looking at the two men, "So who is our main suspect?".

"The sales man, but as we do not have a description yet, we can not put in his variables", Temperance said.

Silence returned as the eight went into deep thought. "How tall does the murderer have to be to cause those injuries?", Dr. Brennan asked, everyone knew she was working this out in her head.

"Between 5ft 10 and 6ft", Angela replied doing some calculations on her touch pad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams both fit into that", Booth announced, "I see where you are going Bones".

"Can you analyse their profiles, and find which one best fits the profile to cause the injuries done to our victim?", Dr. Brennan asked her friend.

"Yes", Angela said, doing some more calculations.

On the Angelator, an animation was done with Mrs. Williams' profile, "The computer says she isn't strong enough", Angela announced.

Then the Angelator put in Bert's profile. The animation ran, and a whizz came from the computer. Then a text box popped up, with the word 'MATCH' in big red letters contained.

Booth took out his phone and started dialling. He was calling the FBI to get Bert Williams' credit card records. "So that just leaves Dacoon's description?", Sweets asked.

"Yes", the Doctor said, "Come on you guys, lets go find those sleeping bags".

The seven of them walked out, leaving Angela behind getting a sketch pad together. The Doctor stopped in the doorway, "Do you want anyone to come and help you?".

"No Doctor, I'm okay. I believe you that he is safe enough", she replied.

"Good good. Oh and don't worry, Sellerests are very clean creatures, he won't ruin your sofa".

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was handing out some ruff maps he had just drawn of where to find some sleeping bags. "If you can get into a pair and a three please guys", the Doctor said as he came round to the front of the group.

Booth grabbed Bones before she could do anything, and Cam looked a bit disappointed being left with Sweets and Hodgins. "Okay, Booth and Dr. Brennan, you need to take the right staircase over there and follow the map, same with you guys, just the left. Martha and I will go to the most complicated to get to room, seeing as we know our way around. Alright, move out troops", the Doctor told them, and then made his way off with Martha down the right staircase, and then became quickly out of sight of the Jeffersonian colleges left behind.

The two teams made off down their separate staircases, to find the rooms containing the sleeping bags. Meanwhile, down one of the TARDIS' many corridors, the Doctor and Martha were discussing their theories on the case.

"So who do you think did it?", Martha asked the Doctor who had in hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, I'm stumped", he admitted

"I wouldn't want to this as a job everyday".

"Even though there is quite a bit of running involved?".

"Yes, even with all the running".

They continued down the corridor until they came to a fork. "It is this one isn't it?", Martha asked pointing down the right corridor, trying to remember the layout of the TARDIS.

"Well, if we go that way, we will walk straight into the pool and fall in", he replied.

Martha smiled and started walking down the left corridor. "You know I have met them before", she said looking at the floor.

"When?", the Doctor asked surprised.

"In that year that never happened".

"Oh", the Doctor remembered, the year the Master had control.

"Yeah, they kept me safe".

"They are good people".

"The Jeffersonian was turned into a place of safety for the residents of D.C. Booth was the emperor like figure".

"That figures".

"And he and Dr. Brennan were getting together by the time I left".

"Oh Martha. If you told them, there would be riots", he said laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"So, how much further Cam?", Lance Sweets asked as he, Jack and Cam followed the Doctor's very badly drawn map.

"Not far, one more corner and then we are there", Cam replied.

They had gone down many wrong turnings and came to dead ends nearly every time. Sweets and Hodgins had nearly regressed back to children in their never ending nagging of Cam, and to how much longer it would take. This journey around the TARDIS had been on for half an hour now, and the novelty was wearing off.

"We are here", Cam said as they stopped at a door covered in circles and swirls of an alien language.

"You are sure this time? Otherwise it will be the twentieth time that we have arrived at the right door", Jack said, expressing his concerns.

"Yes", Cam said, opening the door.

The room inside was very familiar to the rest, except in this one, there were boxes upon boxes of junk. Some boxes were labelled in English and others in the same alien language across the doors. "The Doctor said to look for a box with this symbol on it", Cam said holding up another piece of paper attached to the map with more circles on it like the door.

The boys started rummaging, moving boxes out of the way, and climbing over obstacles. Jack's attention was then brought to a collection of boxes labelled in English. "Hey, look at this", he said, drawing the other two over.

On the boxes were names of people, one was Martha's. The label read 'Martha's stuff, keep out'. "Look at all these names", Sweets said in owe, "They must belong to all the guests the Doctor has had aboard".

"How did you come to that conclusion?", Jack asked as he lightly shook Martha's box.

"Well in the report, there were a lot of names and addresses of people from Earth who have travelled with the Doctor", Sweets replied.

Suddenly, Martha's box popped open after Jack squeezed it. All being scientists, Sweets not so much, looked into the box not wasting an opportunity to learn more. In the box were items of clothes and photographs of some of Martha's adventures. "They must have left them here just in case", Cam said, "Now close that up. We don't want to get into more trouble in this spaceship".

Jack closed the box and put it back, and he caught a special box in the corner of his eyes, one labelled 'The year that never was'. "What are you?", Jack said pulling the box towards him.

"Leave it alone, it's not our place to go looking though another man's belongings", Sweets said, as he and Cam continued the search.

"Oh, come on Sweets, live a little. Also, the Doctor is not here", Jack pointed out, as he started opening the box.

"Jack, don't", Cam added to Sweets concerns.

"Too late it is opened", he said as he looked into the box, and pulled out a photograph, "Oh", he said, his tone changed to that confusion.

"What", Cam said as she took the photo.

The edges of the photograph were damaged and worn, and mud was splattered all over it. But what surprised them, was what the photo was of.

* * *

Booth and Brennan had found their room quite easily and had already pulled out some sleeping bags. They were in a library like room; books on shelves went from the floor to the ceiling which was another good six ft above Booth. A computer or what looked like a computer sat on a desk over to one side with post it notes going all the way around the screen.

They had found the sleeping bags in an old dusty box on a bottom shelf. "Wow, do you know what sleeping bags these are Bones?", Booth asked excitedly.

"No, why are they so important", she replied.

"Because these are British army issue from the seventies. You can't find these anywhere. They are the comfiest sleeping bags ever".

"How do you know?".

"Because I slept in one when I was training as there were none left of the ones issued to trainees".

"Come on Booth, we better get back up there".

As the pair arrived back up top, they were greeted by three very excited colleges. "You two have to look at these", Cam said.

"What", Booth said as he put down his box next to theirs.

"Just see for yourselves", Sweets told them.

Temperance put down her box and walked over with Booth to the excited three. As they got closer, Booth and Brennan could see what they were so excited by. They were holding a collection of tattered photographs. Cam handed Temperance them, and she turned them around for her and Booth to look at.

The others watched as the partners faces were washed over by shock. The photo was of all of them at the Jeffersonian with a few twists. For starts, Martha was in the photo hugging them, Zack was there with all of Bones' assistants, they were all wearing rags and were very dirty, and the Jeffersonian was full of people who looked in the same state as them. It looked as if it had been transformed into refugee camp.

"I don't ever remember this", Temperance said.

"Unless we all got very drunk", Booth added.

Temperance started going through the rest of the photos. All of them were rooms of the Jeffersonian transformed into camps, and then she came to one, her office. Her office was transformed into house for her friends, and Booth was at her desk wearing a cheap crown.

"Now we had to be drunk", Booth said.

Then they came to the finial one. It was of Seeley and Temperance holding hands. The two looked at each other. Before either of them could say anything the Doctor and Martha returned. "What are you doing?", the Doctor shouted at them, "You shouldn't go looking through other people's stuff!".

"What are they anyway?", Martha asked as she took the photos from Dr. Brennan.

Shock swept over her face, and then she showed the Doctor, "The year that never happened", was what she said to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"You lot have some explaining to do", the Doctor said to the five like a teacher telling of his best pupils.

"So do you, like what those photos are", Booth told the Doctor, as he leant on the railing that went around the TARDIS.

"Well you lot shouldn't have gone through someone else's belongings", the Doctor added.

Martha looked at him, "I thought I told you to hide this box".

"Yes... but... shoot", the Doctor said as he realised his actions had come back to haunt him.

He walked over to his chair and threw himself into it, and leant back. "Okay, how do I do this", he asked himself.

"Start from the beginning", Temperance told him, which the Doctor smiled about.

"Well, can you remember Harold Saxon?", the Doctor asked his American friends.

"Yeah, he murdered the president on national television", Booth answered back.

"Well, he was an alien like me, from the same planet as well. His real name was the Master. He sought to take control over the whole universe, and Earth was just the beginning. Martha and I went forward in time, further than we thought because of... err... a complication. We went to the end of the universe, and found the Master. He then stole my TARDIS, went back in time, and became Prime Minister of Britain. Martha and I got back with a watch like Dacoons that our complication owned.

"To our despair, the Master captured us, and brought back these things called the Toclifane who went around killing you humans so you would obey the Master. This created a paradox for reasons you don't want to know..."

"What is a paradox?", Booth asked, being his typical self.

"A paradox", the Doctor continued, "is a rip in time and causes all sorts of things to happen, you don't want to know the full details Agent Booth. Anyway, you lot all surrendered, but Martha managed to escape, and went around the Earth, met you lot, and a year after the president was killed, she came back and freed me. We defeated the Master, the paradox fixed itself, and the whole Earth went back one year, so none of what happened, actually happened, except for Martha and I, and a few others. The rest is history".

"So, it never happened", Sweets asked for reassurance.

"For you yeah, but for me and the Doctor, it did", Martha answered him.

"So the lesson here is not to go looking through other peoples belongings, and just forget about it", the Doctor said, putting the photos into one of his pockets.

He got up, went over to the boxes, picked one up and headed for the TARDIS door. Everyone else saw he was finished, and did the same. Once they were outside, Dacoon and Angela were still discussing the sales man in her office.

"So, Dr. Brennan, where do you want these", the Doctor asked, as he looked around the giant space of the Jeffersonian.

She looked upwards to the glass roof, "Well, it's a clear evening, so we could sleep on the platform and watch the stars, if we put Mr. Williams here away", she said indicating to the body.

"Cool", the Doctor said putting down the box he was holding.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Okay Dacoon, this is how it works. You tell me what this sales man looked like, and a bit more", Angela said sitting on one of her sofas holding her sketch pad ready to start drawing.

"What do you mean by more?", Dacoon asked her, not getting the last bit.

"Well, like how he made you feel", she replied.

Dacoon nodded, and went into deep thought, looking up at the ceiling. "Well he had a round face, with a small pouty mouth. He also had blonde hair, wavy like your young on this planet. He had abnormal blue eyes for you humans, which made you shiver".

This continued for the next hour, until Angela had an image to show Booth. "One last thing", Dacoon said to her before she got up to go and show Booth, "He had a British accent, like that Martha".

* * *

On the lab platform, Kieran Williams' body had been moved to Cam's office, and the seven had cleared a space in the middle for them all to sit and sleep in. Booth had laid down next to Bones, and they were both staring up at the glass ceiling at the stars outside. Jack and Sweets were playing a computer game on one of the many computers, and Cam was reading a book the Doctor had found foe her in the TARDIS. Martha and the Doctor were still catching up on one of the sofa he, Booth, Jack, and Sweets had brought out from Dr. Brennan's office.

"Wouldn't it be nice to see them like the Doctor and Martha have done", Booth said, admiring the stars which had come out tonight.

"It would be nice, to stand in the Earth light on the moon or something", she added.

The Doctor stopped talking to Martha, as he overheard their conversation. "Sorry Martha", he said to her and he stood up and walked over to the crime fighting duo.

"Can we help you Doctor?", Dr. Brennan asked.

"Um, no, but I can help you. Would you like to see the stars a bit better?", he asked them with his hands in his pockets.

"Well if you are planning to take us out in that spaceship, you would break lockdown, and may cause the computers to go into a frenzy", Booth said to him.

"No, I wouldn't want to disrupt your crime fighting activities, even though I seem to have a pretty good job of that so far".

"Yeah you have, and have damaged the outside walls of the building", Cam said, coming out of her book.

"Sorry Cam, I'll find a way to pay you back, but you guys may want to come out of that game there for this", the Doctor said to the two boys.

"Why are you going to do some magic?", Jack joked.

"Something like that", the Doctor replied.

He went into one of his pockets and took out his sonic screwdriver. He fiddled with it for a moment, and then pointed it towards the glass ceiling, and pressed the button. Before their eyes, the stars through the glass ceiling increased in sharpness and brightness, so it looked as if they were right next to them.

"Wow", Booth said, whilst the rest of them were either smiling like it was the first snow of winter, or had their mouths wide open.

"Changed the integrity of the particles in the glass so they could emphasise what is outside", the Doctor said feeling very proud of himself.

Just then Angela came out with Dacoon, "Oh I like what you have done with the place", she said indicating to the furniture arrangement.

"I think you should look upwards Miss Angela", Dacoon said to her.

She looked up and her face turned into joy, "Oh wow, would you mind if I took a photo", she asked the Doctor.

"Yes later, but first, do you have an image?", he asked her, as Booth was still fascinated by the ceiling.

"Um, yeah", she said turning her sketch pad around for them all to see, but they were all still looking upwards, "Hey guys, look at this", she said loudly.

They all came out of their trances one by one, and looked at the image Angela had drawn. Booth's smile quickly faded as he recognised the person Angela had drawn, "Oh Mr. Bert Williams, the evidence is mounting by the minute, and we are stuck in here", Booth shouted as he kicked the leg of one of the desks.

"Booth, we can get him tomorrow", Dr. Brenna said, trying to calm him down, "Remember the sword, the Doctor found all that Sellerest DNA all over it, it could have been the aliens that killed him".

Just then, Jack's computer started beeping, "Oh", he said walking over to it.

He looked at it, "Um, Dr. Brennan, I think you could take that statement back. There is human DNA under all that alien stuff. The computer is saying that it is a relative of our victim".

"So the aliens covered him up, but why?", Martha said, just as confused as everyone else.

Booth was still angry, "Wait for the credit card details Booth, then you can get him", Dr. Brennan said to him, calming him down even more.

"Tomorrow Doctor, if we can't get out of here, we are going to risk destroying all of these computers", Booth said, as he sat down on the sofa and looked upwards.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The next morning did not come fast enough for Booth. Everyone had fallen asleep at about one, but Booth remained awake. He watched his friends sleep, comforted Bones when she woke up with a semi nightmare, and pondered over the thought that the Doctor didn't look as though he was asleep.

Booth looked at his watch again for about the umpteenth time this morning. Seven o'clock, he should be picking Parker up in two hours, but that was not going to happen, and Bones was going to look after him for a few hours whiles he was in a meeting.

He began twiddling his thumbs, and a thought came back to him, the year that never happened. What happened? He was wearing a cheap plastic crown, and how had he and Bones gotten together? He knew he still had feelings for her after his operation, but could he just let the events unfold like in that year instead.

Just then, the sirens of lockdown sounded, waking everyone up. Booth looked around and the Doctor was sitting up smiling. _He couldn't of sat up that quickly_, Booth thought to himself, _he must have been awake the whole time, liar_.

A shout came from where Captain Hardy and the other Agents were sleeping, "What now?".

Captain Hardy appeared above Booth on the upstairs platform, wiping sleep from his eyes, but still managed to put on a cross face. Also, he was still wearing his hat, it looked like he had slept in it. "Its okay Captain, we are free to go", the Doctor said to the tired Captain.

"Thank you Doctor", the Captain said back to him, and walked off to get his stuff.

"Morning", Booth said to Bones, as she sat up with serious bed hair.

"Morning", she said before yawning.

The others all sat up in their own time, and before they all knew it, breakfast was brought in for them from the security staff, who had kept watch all night. On the trolley was a load of papers, and as Booth saw these he ran over and picked them up, along with four pieces of toast, two for him, and two for Bones.

He threw them in her lap, and went to sit on the sofa to read, what he guessed to be Bert Williams' credit card report..

Temperance ate the toast Booth had thrown at her, and then went to join the others who were getting their breakfasts, as Booth forgot to get her orange juice. "Nice sleep Sweetie?", Angela asked, she was in the same sort of state as Temperance.

"Could say the same thing about you Ange", Jack added, laughing at her hair.

"Ha, you think I am bad, what about your morning breath?", she said back to him, which shut him up.

"So are you going to go and arrest Bert today?", sweets asked the three who went on the initial investigation.

"Yeah, it would be nice to find out how he knows about these aliens", Cam added.

"Booth just needs to check out his credit card report, then we will go get him", Dr. Brennan answered Sweets.

They all simultaneously took a sip from their orange juice glasses, and they all jumped when Booth shouted, "Got ya!".

"What have you got Booth?", Temperance asked, not understanding.

"Come on Bones, we are going to get him".

"Why what does the report say?", she asked as she ran over to him to pick up her coat.

Booth started dialling a number on his phone, "'Cause Bones, he didn't check into his flight or hotel, till five days after they originally said. So he lied, and it all now fits".

"Except for motive", Temperance pointed out, "We can not officially arrest him until we have motive".

"Well we can still bring him in for questioning", Booth finished as he started talking to a FBI Agent on the other end and walking to the door to get his car.

Dr. Brennan followed, and ran her fingers through her hair to tidy it up a bit. They went around the corner out through the glass doors, when there was a call for them to stop, "Agent Booth".

It was the Doctor, and he had a smile on his face, "There is a quicker way than car".

"Oh no, you don't mean...", Booth said looking worried as the Doctor started nodding, "I was only joking last night Doctor".


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing", Booth shouted over the noise of the TARDIS in flight.

"Well I failed my test if that is what you want to know", the Doctor shouted back at Booth, smiling.

The Doctor had somehow persuaded Booth and Dr. Brennan to let him fly them to Bert Williams. Martha joined them, giving the Doctor some help in flying the machine, but that didn't help the roughness of the ride.

They landed with a bump, and Booth and DR. Brennan fell over and landed next to each other on the metal grating. They smiled at each other, and Booth helped his partner up. "There you go, nine o'clock this morning, Bert Williams' street, give or take a few hundred metres, just after you called in the reinforcements, but before they have got here", the Doctor said looking at the screen on the console.

Booth took out his gun, and to the Doctor's surprised, so did Martha. "Hope that isn't loaded Martha", the Doctor said to his former companion, who he taught never to carry a weapon.

"It isn't, but Bert and his Mrs. won't know that", Martha said as she headed for the door after Booth.

The Doctor was petty precise in his landing, for once, as he had landed just outside Bert Williams' front gate. Booth and Martha sneaked up the driveway, Dr. Brennan and the Doctor just behind them.

The front door of the magnificent house was wide open. Martha and Booth stood on either side, ready to go in. "Your nose working Doctor?", Booth asked the Doctor.

"Yes, no aliens here", he replied.

Booth nodded, and they entered the building. The hallway was clear, and Martha kept an eye on the staircase while Booth checked all the rooms downstairs.

He came back, and declared the ground floor safe. The four flew up the stairs, and again Martha kept an eye on one way whiles Booth checked one half. It was clear, and they went to check the other half.

They ran swiftly and silently across the landing, and Booth started checking the last of the rooms. He came finally tot the last one when he called them all forward. As they all got closer, they could see the expression on his face, it was of frustration. In the room, Mrs. Williams had hung herself, but there was no sign of Bert.

"How long Bones?", Booth asked as she approached the body.

"She's stone cold", she answered, as she touched the woman's skin.

Booth sighed. _More paper work_, he thought. The Doctor tensed up, and put his finger to his lips. Everyone stood still, so as not to let even a mouse know that they were there.

Around the corner came a shaking gun, and then a very upset Bert. Booth aimed his gun at the man; he knew all too well what people in this situation could do.

"They made me do it you know. Promised Bert so much money", he managed to say over his madness.

"Bert, you don't have to do this", the Doctor said approaching the vulnerable man, only for the gun to be turned on him.

"Told me to get the Doctor so they could kill her", he trembled, "but maybe Bert could do it for them, more money".

He turned the gun on Temperance, and then before their eyes, fired. Martha screamed and ran into the Doctor's arms, but Booth instantly fired at him, hitting him in his signature forehead. Luckily for them, Temperance had dived out of the way in time, and was injury less. Bert Williams fell back dead.

"They just love trying to kill you Bones", Booth said running over to his partner who was about to break down, "You okay?".

"Yeah, no broken bones", she said as she embraced his comforting hug.

They all looked at Bert Williams lying dead on the floor, blood seeping from the bullet hole. He had just tried to kill the woman Booth loved so much, another one to add to the list of failed attempts.

Agents then came rushing, after hearing the gunshots. They saw the bodies, and looked at Booth, and saw his expression. They knew it had had to be done.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Are you sure you are okay Bones?", Booth asked as he led the woman outside.

"I'm fine Booth", she replied as Booth was fussing over her.

Outside of Bert Williams' house, there were cars and other vehicles, lights flashing and agents everywhere. A crowd had gathered around where the FBI had set up a perimeter, and pointed in shock as two bodies were brought out from the building.

Booth took Bones over to a bench where Martha and the Doctor were already sitting. "Agent Booth", the Doctor said standing up and taking him away for a small chat.

"Can you look after her? They may come back you know, I still haven't figured out why they may want her dead. My only guess so far is that their employer has something against her in the future, but don't you worry, I'll go get them when I find out why", he said in a hushed tone.

"Thanks Doctor, if we need you, we have that number off Martha", Booth replied looking at the woman he had so many feelings for.

"And just as a precaution, I'll check out the timelines for the nearby future after we say our goodbyes", the Doctor winked at the Agent, and as they started walking back to the women, "Oh, and could you look after Martha until she gets a flight back, and don't forget Dacoon, let him go in peace and no hassel".

"Don't you worry Doctor; it'll be taken care of".

The two women were chatting when the men came back, "Are you two okay?", the Doctor asked as he sat down next to Martha.

"Yeah, just checked her out, just some few bruises", Martha said to the two men.

"Sorry Booth, I wanted to be checked out by someone with a medical degree", Temperance told her partner.

Booth smiled, and she smiled back. Silence returned, apart from the sirens in the background. The Doctor looked at the floor, and stood back up, "Well, at least we now know where we met before Dr. Brennan".

"Yes, and thank you for that night, and I must say thanks to Dacoon as well. I hope you can find out why they want me dead for us", she said.

" Yes, I'll come and let you know when I do. May I ask what you were doing on your own that evening?".

She took a large in take of breath, "My parents left my brother and I as they were criminals".

"Have you ever found them".

"You are going a little too far there Doctor. Come on Bones, back to the Jeffersonian", Booth said getting up as well, "Thank you Doctor, see ya around. Martha, we will be in the car".

"Bye Doctor", Temperance said to him as she was pulled away, "Oh, Doctor, I think I left my jacket in the TARDIS, do mind if I go and get it?".

"No, go get it. Bye Dr. Brennan, I'll see you when I have figured this out. Go do some good murder solving until then", the Doctor said to the two, smiling, and then turned to his former companion.

"So, this is it again", she said to him.

"Yup, so what are you going to do now?".

"See the sights properly this time, maybe stay around for a bit", she smiled remembering that year.

"Martha Jones", the Doctor nodded.

"Doctor", she nodded back, and then they embraced a hug.

"See you around", he said, smiling.

"Yeah", she said back, as they made off in their own directions.

The Doctor got back into the TARDIS, through his coat over one of the coral pillars, and walked over the metal grating to the console. He typed in a load of numbers on the panel, and the TARDIS was off. He put in park over the Earth, so he could get that nap he so desperately needed. He sat back in his chair and sighed, peace at last.

There was a cough from behind him which stopped him from falling asleep; the Doctor thought he was companionless. He opened his eyes to find Dr. Brennan standing with the TARDIS door wide open. "Would you please explain this Doctor", she said pointing to the Earth below them.

"Oh no", he replied.

_**Author's Note: Well there you are, finished. There is going to be a sequel, think it will be called 'Bodies, Blood, and Background Radiation'. I am leaving this as in progress for a week for any of you who want to point out mistakes. Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to review, and don't forget to read the extra, The Year that Never Was at the Jeffersonian. Stitch**_


End file.
